presidency_of_preston_lyerlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Preston Lyerly
Preston Hugh Lyerly (born October 27, 1999), was an American educator and politician who served as the 51st President of the United States from 2045 to 2053; assuming office after serving as the 81st Governor of North Carolina from 2041 to 2045. A Democrat, he also served as the Mayor of Asheville, North Carolina; a North Carolina State Senator; and a U.S. Senator from North Carolina. Born in Greensboro, North Carolina, Lyerly worked as a high school teacher before winning the Asheville Mayoral Election in 2024. From 2031 to 2033, he served a brief one term as a North Carolina State Senator before winning a seat in the United States Senate in 2032. While in the Senate, Lyerly garnered attention as a vocal member of the Progressive Caucus and built a reputation as an ideologue and adamant orator. In 2040, Lyerly was approached by Democratic Presidential Nominee, Governor Fiona Felsing, to be her running mate, but he declined this offer in favor of running for Governor of North Carolina. Lyerly won the 2040 North Carolina Gubernatorial Election. As Governor, Lyerly implemented a signature education plan that was controversially tied to tax revenue from legalized marijuana. It was during the Gubernatorial election when Lyerly acquired the nickname 'Renegade.' Lyerly was elected President in 2044 over Oklahoma Congressman Hank Sites; and won reelection in 2048 over New York Senator Georgine Hemm. He was the third-youngest President at inauguration, 45 years-old; he was also the first self-identified bisexual President. Lyerly had 3 children: Demitri Cohen Lyerly & Syble-Anne Story Lyerly (twins, born 2028), and Job Hadrian Lyerly (born 2032). Lyerly became the first major Presidential Candidate to have had an assassination attempt since George Wallace in 1972. On October 20, 2044, while in Athens, Georgia; 22 year-old white nationalist Greg Willis Foreman fired at Lyerly from 6 feet away while Lyerly answered questions from student journalists as the University of Georgia. Foreman was shot an killed by Juan Pedro DeMallia, a Secret Service Agent, only 2 minutes after Lyerly was hit. Lyerly was hospitalized for three days, and was able to return to the campaign trail within ten days. In a video uploaded two hours before the assassination attempt, Foreman claimed that, "...he Lyerly is a Communist, he is a Zionist, and he is a terrorist supporter to the worst degree... He is a puppet of the UN, he is a puppet of the New world Order." In domestic policy, Lyerly and his administration engineered the American Forge legislation package. The American Forge consisted of large reforms to both economic institutions and social institutions, mostly modeled around Lyerly's ideology of Social Libertarianism. In his first term, with a split Congress (Democratic controlled Senate, and Republican controlled House) Lyerly was successful in passing several large aspects of the American Forge, such as the elimination of the Departments of Homeland Security, and the Department of Commerce - and created the Department of Citizens Affairs, appointing the first Secretary of Citizens Affairs: August Beck. Around the beginning of his reelection campaign, Lyerly began to heavily emphasize a massive expansion of the civilian space program as the corner stone of the American Forge; and in his second inauguration, outlined a massive plan to begin a centuries long project to construct a Dyson Swarm in the Solar System. In 2055, the first generation residents of the first permanent Human settlement on Mars elected to name their settlement Lyerly One, in honor of his successful efforts to fund and launch the project. In 2056, three years after leaving office, Lyerly became the first President to leave Earth and visit another planet, visiting Lyerly One Colony. In foreign policy, Lyerly established the 'Humanity Doctrine', emphasizing the protection of human rights abroad instead of American economic interests. Lyerly formed a NATO Coalition Force in 2046 to intervene in the Indonesian Civil War after the sinking of three American Naval ships - including the aircraft carrier USS Barack Obama by the Javanese Popular Army, lead by General Kulon Bakti. The ensuing 2047 invasions of the islands of Borneo, Java and the Malay Peninsula were successful, though Coalition forces did suffer notable casualties. By 2049, the JPA had been repelled into exile in Bangladesh (where Interpol systematically arrested active members) and a new Indonesian constitution was drafted. The rapid and successful invasions made Lyerly very popular with the American public, which allowed him to further other aspects of his foreign policy; such as: strengthening friendly relations (and eventually allying with) China, ensuring the independence of Kurdistan, and combating the regime of Generalissimo Enrique Pinta Fontaine of Argentina. Lyerly also championed globalization, cooperating with, and helping to expand the powers of, the United Nations. Though Lyerly maintained decent approval ratings while in office, he was simultaneously the subject of much controversy. At both inauguration, Lyerly became the first President to affirm the Presidential Oath since Franklin Pierce, and took the oath upon a folded American flag and a copy of the Bill of Rights. This, along with his avoidance of public displays of religion, caused many to question his ill-defined religious views; which were made clear in Lyerly's post-presidential memoirs To Boldly Go: "At most times I would, and seldom in life have I ever discussed this, continue on as an Agnostic- and even an Atheist." ''Lyerly also faced controversy throughout his political career for smoking pot well into his adult life, including illegally smoking pot in college (though he never faced legal action). Lyerly often dismissed these accusations, and openly defended the use of recreational marijuana. Lyerly also face outlast from his choice of New Mexico Congressman, and Former Secretary of Transportation, Cole Tidwell. Tidwell was notorious for his eccentric behavior and short temper, though Lyerly reiterated these as strengths. Vice President Tidwell's death from a stroke in 2048 largely ended these debates. Lyerly's second Vice President, Jedidiah Surface, succeeded him in 2053. In retirement, Lyerly became a history and political science Professor at the University of North Carolina Chapel Hill. Lyerly died from heart disease on September 29, 2102. Early Life Lyerly was born on October 27, 1999 at the Cone Health Women's Hospital in Greensboro, North Carolina. His mother, Haley Walker, was born in Boaz, Alabama; mostly of English and Irish decent. His father, Robert L. S. Lyerly, was born on Hickory, North Carolina; and was mostly German. Shortly after he was born, his father was arrested for safe-cracking and gave up his rights on his child. After his father's arrest, he and his mother moved to Charlotte, North Carolina. When he began elementary school, he moved to Fort Mill, South Carolina; where he would live until briefly moving to Las Cruces, New Mexico - only to return to Fort Mill to live with his grandparents three years later. Religious Views Lyerly's religious views were obscured from the public for much of his political career. He reportedly dabbled in Buddhist, Jewish, and Wicca practices in his young adult life, but later became a self-described Agnostic-Atheist. College Years Lyerly Attended Coastal Carolina University, along with Isaac Hoyle and future White House Chief of Staff, Cory Weed. Lyerly served as Student Body Vice President and President of the University's Student Democrat Club. While in his junior year of college, Lyerly became heavily involved in the South Carolina branch of the Joe Biden Presidential Campaign, as he says in his Gubernatorial memoirs: ''"I think the greatest moment of my life before winning my first mayoral election, was when the then Senator Kamala Harris herself told me how much she appreciated my help in the campaign. To my face. I can't to this day, quite recall the following several moments of pure glee." While in college, Lyerly regularly worked as a substitute teacher in the North Myrtle Beach School System for elementary and middle schools. In addition he regularly worked as a clothing salesman at department stores and formal wear outlets. Lyerly graduated with a double masters in Political Science and Education in 2021. Soon after graduation, Lyerly gained certification as a teacher in South and North Carolina. Teaching Career and Early Political Career Lyerly gained employment at Asheville High School in 2022, teaching History, and later Government and Economics. While teaching, Lyerly became an active member of the North Carolina Teacher's Union, as well as local activism in the Asheville area. In 2023, he ran for Asheville City Council, but lost to incumbent Lenny Frerash. Two years later, Lyerly ran for, and succeeded in winning, the 2024 Asheville Mayoral Election. Being 25 at the time he entered office, Lyerly became the youngest Mayor in Asheville history. Electoral History See Also * United States Presidential Election, 2044 * United States Presidential Election, 2048